


COME BACK HOME

by annie30928



Category: 2NE1, Come Back Home - 2NE1 (Music Video), K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: guess from which song





	COME BACK HOME

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLbfv-AAyvQ&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=25

walking on the pavement next to a busy highway, its dark, the car lights and street lights illuminating your path

you’re listening to music, a heavy backpack on your bag, you’re walking back from a long tiring day of school

you can’t wait to come back home

but your feet are dragging and the bag is so so heavy. you gaze over the bridge, the dark water compelling you, is there something there lurking in the water? who knows. just carry on walking.

the path seems never ending, the tall flats, the tall building creeping up, closer and closer, larger and larger and suddenly the voices of people creep in, piercing through the bubble of music

please come back home. i cant wait for home. walk past the people, brushing past them, touching their shoulders, past the shops and stalls enticing you to buy, don’t stop, don’t stare, you wont be able to leave.

carry on walking, look forward, don’t stare but don’t look away, remember you must come back home


End file.
